


Blood Brothers (& sisters)

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But caring, Canon Complient Injury, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego isn’t good with blood, Fainting, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus and Five are sort of good at looking after him?, More like sibling teasing, Season 1 Episode 9, Sickfic, The Hargreeves Siblings - Freeform, There needs to be more hugs in this show I swear, blood giving, fear of needles, suprising given his line of work but sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Diego wakes up after passing out giving blood to save Allison. Turns out he is a little more screamish than he would like is siblings to know.Five and Klaus ‘look after’ Diego whilst waiting to hear news of Allison before the academy is reunited.





	Blood Brothers (& sisters)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching the show again surprise surprise and decided to have a little fun with Diego’s reaction to giving blood. Hope you all enjoy! If you do, a Kudos & comment would make my day! Thanks for reading xxx

Diego groaned, his brain fuzzy before he had even opened his eyes. He could hear familiar voices but his head was pounding too much to make out the words. He shifted uncomfortably, groaning again as he reached a hand to rub his eyes, confronted by a suddenly pain in his arm. 

 

“Diego? Diego buddy can you hear me?” 

“Klaus?” He groaned loudly as his eccentric brother’s face appeared before his eyes, beaming at him. 

“Hey champ! Glad to have you back.”

“What?” Diego was awake now, if dizzy and confused. 

“You don’t remember?” That was Five, leaning against a pillar a few feet away. “You offered to give blood to Allison and fainted soon as you saw the needle.” 

Diego frowned, pulling himself upright, wincing again at the pain in his arm and head.

“What do you mean?” He looked back at the cotton wool tapped to his inner arm, frowning and ripping off.

“I don’t fain-“ he stopped dead at the sight of the needle prick, the small blob of blood forming at the point. His face went pale and black spots danced in his eyes. Klaus’s arms were on him in a second, lowering him back onto the sofa. 

“Woah, easy tiger.” Klaus cooed, patting him on the back. Diego cleated his throat, blinking the blurriness away. 

“Is Allison...”

“She’s okay. The transfusion worked, she’ll be alright.” Five said and Diego nodded. There was silence for a moment before Diego perked up.

“Hey, so you took my blood whilst I was unconscious? Is that even legal? Like, ethically?” 

“Since when have you cared about legal and ethical?” Five asked.

“When has anyone in this family.” Klaus smirked to himself. 

“Why didn’t you do it?” Diego asked, nodding to Five who shrugged. 

“You’d just volunteered.” Five said matter of factly. “Thought you were just happy to help.”

“I am! It just...” Diego rubbed his arm, trailing off. He had already dug himself a big enough hole. “Nothing.”

“Oh! Mom said you need to drink this.” Klaus said passing him a glass of water. 

“Thanks, but I’m okay, just a little dizzy.”

“Blood loss’ll do that to you.” Five said and Diego sighed. 

“Mom’s orders.” Klaus said, nudging the cup in his hands. “Come on, body is a temple and all that.” Diego sighed, taking a sip. Just then, the familiar sound of Grace’s heels echoed along the hall.

“There’s my brave boy.” Grace said, briskly entering the room, carrying a plate which she quickly handed to Diego; on it, pancakes, with fruit smiles. 

“Come now, gotta keep your blood sugar up.” Diego couldn’t help but smiled.

“Thanks Mom.” She placed a hand affectionately on the side of his head and smiled. 

“It’s so nice to see you all together.” She mused. 

Klaus reached across Diego to steal a blueberry eye, Grace swatting half heartedly at him. 

“Klaus, don’t steal food from your brother. I’ll go and make you some.” She said, ruffling his hair slightly. Klaus smiled, popping the blueberry into his mouth.

“Thank you Mother.” He beamed and Five rolled his eyes at him.

“What? I’m starving! Saving the world is hungry work.” 

“What exactly have you done? I drove, Diego gave blood-“

“Can we please stop bring that up now.” Diego said, looking queasy at the thought. 

“Hey! That’s not fair! Or don’t you remember I was the only one willing to come quietly on this adventure of yours!” Klaus pointed out.

“You’ve never come quietly in your life.” 

“Ha! That’s what they said!” Klaus giggled to himself and Five frowned, looking to Diego for support, who offered none. 

“Boys.” The voice drew their attention suddenly. Pogo. “She’s awake.” 

The three of them hurried down to the infirmary, only to be met at the door by Luther. 

“She needs to rest.” He said, using his bulk to block the way. 

“Luther let me in you dick!” Klaus said, shoving at his arm. 

Five materialised behind him, walking over to their sister, laying on the table, her white shirt now stained burgundy. 

“She says let them in.” He pointed out, holding up the notebook. 

Luther sighed, slowly stepping aside, moving back towards her. The brothers moved slowly into the room, Allison reaching out a hand to Luther, pulling herself upright. Once in sight she smiled and gave them a small wave. At this Klaus rushed forwards wrapping his arms around her. 

“Careful.” Luther warned, but Allison returned the hug. Klaus held on tight, as though trying to convince himself she was really there, not just another ghost. 

“You okay sis?” Diego asked and Allison nodded as Klaus pulled back. 

“ _Thank_ _you_.” She wrote, pointing at his arm. Diego shifted uncomfortably, hand covering the spot. 

“Nah, don’t mention it.” He said, trying to play it cool. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Five said, surprisingly sincere, “but we still have an apocalypse to stop.” 

“But I haven’t had my pancakes yet!” Klaus complained and Five shrugged. 

“Tough, we need to find Harold Jenkins.” 

“I’m staying here.” Luther said, taking Allison’s hand. Five considered him for a moment. 

“Fair enough. Diego, Klaus meet me in the car.” He said before vanishing in a haze of blue light. 

“Little bastard.” Klaus muttered, glaring at the space he just left. “Why doesn’t he just take the stairs like everyone else, it can’t be good for his health.”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t do that constantly if you could? _You_?” Diego pointed out and Klaus shrugged, Diego rolled his eyes.

“Look, we’ll be back, get some rest.” Diego said, smiling softly at Allison before heading up the stairs. 

Klaus paused, smiling sadly at his sister as he raised his ‘ _Goodbye_ ’ hand. She raised her hand in response.

“Klaus!” 

And with that he turned and followed his brother out of the house, to try and save the world; again. 


End file.
